


Full (E Version)

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreamscapes, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Romance, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dean and Cas reunite in Dean's dreamscape and have sex. An Explicit-rated version ofthis Teen-rated fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Full (E Version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this hopefully comforting idea to be accessible to people who don't like porn but I also wanted to write it as porn, so I did two versions. They start and end the same way with explicit sex in the middle of this Explicit-rated version and non-explicit sex in the middle of [the Teen-rated version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447187). Choose your own adventure.

There was no way to save Cas. He was in the Empty and all Dean could do was sob into his hands. His phone kept ringing and he knew it was Sam and that he should answer, but nothing seemed real. Nothing seemed to matter.

Dean curled up in a tight ball on the floor and let his tears flow because that was all he could do. He cried so hard and for so long, ignoring call after call from Sam, that in time his sleep deprived body allowed his tortured mind to slip into unconsciousness.

He didn’t know where he was. He knew he must be dreaming but he knew as well that it was deeply real. He didn’t know how he knew it was real, but he had no doubts. He was standing in a meadow, and he could see Cas in the distance. He called to him and Cas turned and stared back with shock.

Without thinking about it, Dean ran to Cas and took him into his arms and kissed his lips. Cas made a soft sound and kissed Dean back with a joyful shyness. Dean didn’t think about anything but their kiss, and he tried to make it last forever. Their lips folded around each other, their mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces. Dean caressed Cas’ tongue with his own and he held their bodies flush, needing to be close. He ran his hands up Cas’ back and wove his fingers into his hair. Cas made sounds of deep relief against Dean’s mouth, and his shy movements grew increasingly bold until they were desperately passionate. His tongue danced blissfully in Dean’s mouth and he clung to Dean’s body. Dean relished the meeting of their flesh at every point of contact, cherished every instant of their intimate embrace.

Though Dean never wanted to stop kissing Cas, in time he forced himself to break the lock of their mouths; he needed to speak the words.

“Cas,” he said, voice hoarse, “I, I didn’t get to, I was so shocked when you, and I didn’t have time, I mean, I didn’t get to tell you,” he sighed in frustration, then pushed out the words, “I love you too.”

Cas’ smile made Dean’s heart feel warm and safe.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas murmured through spilling tears, “I love you.” 

Their mouths came together once again, and they moved with mutual need as they slipped their hands beneath each other’s clothes wherever they could reach, eager for one another’s skin. Cas pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Dean’s eyes, then tugged at the hem of Dean’s shirt. Dean eagerly shed the layers of his outfit as Cas watched with wide eyes. When Dean was nude, he moved to strip Cas, pausing to wait for Cas to give him a nod of encouragement. Once he had given it, Dean hurried to reveal Cas’ body, desperate to see it, to begin memorizing its every detail. When he was completely bare, Cas blushed all over and covered himself with his hands. Dean felt stricken by Cas’ action, but after a moment Cas pulled his hands away and Dean could see the entirety of his exquisite form. 

“Sure you want to do this?” Dean asked, terrified the answer would be no.

“Positive,” Cas replied, “it was just an instinct. I feel… shy. You are so attractive, your body, and,” he looked down at his own body, “something in me worried you wouldn’t be satisfied with mine.” Dean opened his mouth to tell Cas that he was more than satisfied with Cas’ body, that it was irresistibly attractive, but Cas seemed to have more to say, so Dean closed his mouth again and used a long, appreciative gaze up and down Cas’ form to try and make his point. Cas made a sweet smile in response to the nonverbal praise, then continued speaking, “but believe me, Dean,” Cas declared, voice impassioned, “I want this. I _want_ this. I have imagined being naked with you so many times.” He paused, then added, “I have imagined having you inside me. I want that. Please, Dean, I want that.”

Dean swallowed audibly, his lust overwhelming him, blinding him somewhere deep inside himself for a wild, hungry instant.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Dean asked.

“No,” Cas replied.

“You scared?”

“No, Dean, I trust you more than anyone.”

Dean sighed with a mixture of joy and gratitude, relishing Cas’ precious trust, then took Cas into his arms. Their nude forms pressed, skin against skin, and Dean felt Cas growing erect between their bodies. Dean’s own cock hardened in response and Cas made a small gasp when Dean pushed it gently against him.

“Dean,” Cas breathed.

Dean pulled them down onto the grass and Cas lay back and opened his arms. Dean fell into them and kissed Cas’ throat and neck and shoulder. Cas’ skin smelled like the very definition of clean, and when Dean licked it the taste was sweet and airy. He gazed at Cas’ face for a long moment, observing the precise details of his features and expression, then began to trail his lips over Cas’ chest, lingering at each of his nipples, dragging the tip of his tongue back and forth over the hard nubs. He kissed and lapped down Cas’ stomach, veering to either side to lick the flesh of his hips. Then Dean hovered his mouth over Cas’ cock. He looked up at Cas with a questioning expression, not wanting to rush him, not wanting to touch his cock before he was ready.

“Please,” Cas murmured, and Dean smiled widely and wrapped his hand around the base of Cas’ hardness. Cas made an endearing sound of delight. Dean pressed his lips to the tip of Cas’ cock, then began to tease the tiny opening with the tip of his tongue. His free hand started to fondle Cas’ balls as he wrapped his spread lips around Cas’ width and slowly lowered his mouth onto Cas’ erection.

“Dean, Dean, oh, oh,” Cas called out, voice low and rich, “your mouth, oh Dean.”

Dean started to raise and lower his head over and again, twirling his tongue around the head of Cas’ cock between strokes and tenderly rubbing Cas’ balls with his palm. The blissful, sweet sounds Cas made filled Dean with both lust and love. He bobbed his head faster, taking Cas deep down his throat, driven by his urgent craving to give Cas pleasure, to make perfect every moment of their first time together. Dean knew this was the beginning of something real and important, something that mattered in a way nearly too profound to comprehend. He strained to memorize every sensation, to burn every sound, every taste, every touch into his mind and into his heart. Cas’ cock throbbed inside his mouth and Dean began to swallow around the tip every few strokes. He felt Cas’ hands slide into his hair and he made a pleased hum around Cas’ hardness. The vibrations the sound created made Cas yelp and shudder, and his hips gave a single, sharp thrust.

After the wild motion, Cas’ pelvis stilled for a time, but Dean continued to lavish decadent affection on his cock and balls and soon enough Cas began to rock his hips. At first Cas’ hips rocked slowly and shallowly, but his motions quickly grew more passionate. Cas started to chant Dean’s name, then gave a mad shake of his body and squeezed Dean’s shoulder. Dean knew that he was signaling his imminent release, and he waited eagerly to learn the taste of Cas’ seed. An instant later Cas screamed and shuddered violently as his wetness spilled onto Dean’s tongue, and it tasted like every color Dean had ever seen. It slid down his throat like warm light glowing inside him.

Next Dean dropped his head lower, tenderly kissed Cas’ balls and then parted the cheeks of his ass. He paused, giving Cas an opportunity to object, but Cas only emitted a soft moan of anticipation. Dean extended his tongue and lapped slowly along Cas’ crack. He repeated the motion, stimulating the flesh with the flat of his tongue again and again. Cas panted and whimpered and eventually Dean shifted his tongue, bringing its tip to the puckered rim of Cas’ asshole. He orbited Cas’ entrance, feeling the tiny folds of flesh with his tongue as it traveled along the gentle ridges over and over, repeatedly circling the point of entry. Dean gradually tightened the circle, his tongue creeping ever nearer to the inviting opening at the very center. When Dean finally brought his tongue to the opening, he slid it slowly inside, drawing a long, low groan from Cas’ lips.

“Dean, that feels…” Cas panted, and then his voice melted into a moan.

Dean worked his tongue in and out of Cas’ hole with smooth motions as he squeezed the cheeks of Cas’ ass. Dean began to swirl his tongue against the outside of Cas’ hole before each penetration, and he soon got lost in the rhythm of it - swirling against Cas’ hole, plunging into Cas’ hole, swirling, plunging, swirling, plunging, swirling, plunging… In time Cas wiggled his body, shifting to push his ass more firmly onto Dean’s busy tongue. Dean shoved his tongue in as far inside as he was able.

“Will you,” Cas asked with a cautious boldness, “will you put your fingers inside?”

Dean pressed a last kiss to Cas’ hole, then sat up and gazed fondly at it, noticing as he did that Cas’ cock was once again erect. He wished he had lube to penetrate Cas as gently as possible, and as soon as Dean experienced the thought a tube of lubricant appeared on the grass beside him. Dean realized that he had full control over the space they met in; it was his own dreamscape and he could manipulate it as he pleased. In the back of his mind he began to plan out all the gifts he could give Cas, all the activities they could share and all the settings in which they could make love. Dean had always hated the term, ‘make love,’ but now that he was with Cas, it finally made sense to him. 

Dean slicked his first three fingers, then rubbed lube over Cas’ hole. He circled the rim with a single fingertip for a long moment.

“Ready?” he asked.

Cas nodded with enthusiasm and Dean slid his finger slowly inside, then held it still within him.

“Dean, Dean,” Cas cried, “yes, yes, I feel, I feel so close to you, please make it closer, please let me take more of you inside me.”

“Cas,” Dean spoke in a low tone, wanting to say more but not finding the words, hoping that his tone conveyed the strength of his emotion. Cas smiled dearly at him, and Dean thought perhaps Cas had taken his meaning.

Dean slid his finger slowly outward, then glided it in once again. After a few penetrations with a single finger, Dean carefully added a second finger, beginning to stretch Cas’ channel. 

“Good?” he asked, wanting to make sure even though Cas was moaning and writhing.

“Very good, good, yes, yes,” Cas groaned.

“Good,” Dean replied with a tender smirk. He worked his fingers faster, using them to lovingly fuck Cas’ ass.

“More?” Dean soon asked, for Cas was meeting the movements of Dean’s fingers with slams of his pelvis.

“Please.”

Dean made a grunt of lust at the irresistible tone of Cas’ voice and the need it glowed with. He added a third slippery finger and Cas called out his name over and again as Dean thrust his fingers in and out of Cas’ hole. In time Dean repositioned his hand and found Cas’ sensitive prostate. Cas yelped as Dean began to stimulate the spot with quick, soft motions of his fingertips.

“Dean,” Cas gasped, “yes, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the special place until Cas was thrashing needily, his hard cock wagging from his body’s motion.

“Ready?” Dean asked, holding his fingers still inside Cas’ channel, “ready for my cock?”

“Yes,” Cas yelled, “very ready, please.”

“How do you want it?” Dean asked, “What position?”

“Anything where I can kiss you and stare into those eyes.”

Dean felt his heart thumb with profound affection. He gently removed his fingers, added more lube to Cas’ hole and then thoroughly slicked his own cock. He settled his body on top of Cas’ and guided his cock to Cas’ entrance. He gazed into Cas’ eyes as he slowly penetrated him, and Cas locked with his gaze as he was filled. 

As Dean made love to Cas, they kissed with motions that were both dreamy and urgent. Their lips and tongues mingled, their mouths as fastened together as their bodies. Dean worked his hips, drawing his cock in and out of Cas’ tightness with slow, deep thrusts. He felt Cas’ insides squeezing him hungrily. He felt Cas’ cock throbbing between their bodies, and he took care to angle his thrusts so that the head of his cock hit Cas’ prostate with each forward motion. Dean wanted Cas to come with his cock inside of him. Dean wanted them to come as one.

Being inside Cas was like nothing Dean had ever experienced. It was not merely the ecstasy of the physical act; it was the fact of having Cas’ intimate nearness, finally, like Dean never believed he would. Dean thought of all they had been through, and he thought of all they would have going forward, all they had found in this special place. There was no pain here, no villain. There was not even any shame, and something inside Dean was sure there never would be. There was only the two of them here, and their shared joy, and it was a blessing if ever Dean knew one.

“How does it feel?” Dean groaned between locks of their lips.

“Dean,” Cas replied, voice heavy with pleasure and emotion, “it feels better than anything. I love you, Dean, I love you.” His eyes were brilliant with his happiness when he spoke the words.

“I love you, Cas,” Dean moaned, finding it easier to say than the first time. “I love you,” he repeated, and it was easier still.

“Does it feel good for you too, Dean?” Cas asked as he reached up and placed his hand on Dean’s cheek.

“So fucking good, Cas,” Dean declared, then kissed him furiously. 

Dean began to fuck Cas faster, snapping his hips and shoving himself deep inside over and again. Cas chanted Dean’s name and it was the sweetest sound. Dean started to chant Cas’ name too, wanting Cas to know the same pleasure that Dean was experiencing from the act of hearing the voice of his beloved chant his name with such need and affection. Cas grinned brightly as he continued to chant until Dean smothered both their sounds with his lips. Their kiss was wild and wanton now and Dean felt his orgasm approaching. He waited, wanting to come when Cas did, but only a moment later Cas began to shudder and writhe desperately, gripping Dean’s body and grinding his cock upward against Dean’s stomach. Cas broke the kiss to pant heavily, and Dean moved his mouth to Cas’ ear and gave his lobe a playful nip.

“Do you want to come, Cas?” Dean whispered.

“Yes,” Cas yelled.

Dean fucked him with mad adoration and a growing possessiveness; Cas was his now, his at last.

“Come for me, come for me now,” Dean demanded in a low voice, and they released together, calling out each other’s names like they were the most important sounds in all of existence, and for the span of blissful time it took for them to climax, Dean forgot all of his pain, all of his worry; he shot his wet deep inside and thought only of Cas, thought only of love. 

When Dean woke up from the dream, he knew in his gut that it had been real. He knew as well that he could find Cas there whenever he slept. Dean didn’t know why or how they had connected in his dreamscape, and rather than search for a logical reason he allowed himself to believe it was the power of love that bound them, that brought them back to each other even after the end.

No matter what came, no matter where they ended up, Dean and Cas always came together when Dean slept. In certain ways it was not as good as being together in the waking world would be, and Dean mourned always that they had not come together before Cas’ death. Yet at the same time, the unconventional nature of their relationship brought them closer than any corporeal relationship ever could; when they met Cas was inside Dean’s mind, a part of him. Greater still was the precious fact that the lovers were not bound by time, for no death could ever do them part; they were eternal.


End file.
